wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Skate Spot
The Lost Skate Spot is the second special episode of the Wild Grinders online series. This episode focuses that Lil Rob and the other are searching for the ancient and hidden skating area. Synopsis The episode initiates with the Grinders performing their tricks on their own lot, but they did not perform well. Lil Rob gets unsatisfied of the same old ideas, and plans to discover a new spot. He asks Larry, the wise and eldest, to find the new spot, but Larry does not understand the where was the area. This time, Rob spots a rare pendant around Larry's neck, which is found at the Lost Skate Spot. Excited, Rob pleaded to show the Grinders to the Lost Skate Spot, but Larry refuses to, and so he leaves. Lil Rob ignores the wise man's advice and grabs a map from the dumpster that seems to be the location of the Lost Skate Spot. The team arrives at the City Dump, because it was expected to lead to the location that they were looking for. Jay Jay grows disgusted and cannot enter; Lil Rob gives him an Adventure Pocket that spawns a transparent ball. The Grinders, minus Jay Jay, enter the City Dump, only to be caught up by a large suction hole that leads them to an abandoned mall underground. The bubble with Jay Jay chased them to a deserted area. After the bubble was popped, Jay Jay realizes the dirt on his mouth and starts to freak out and then faint. A hallucination takes the form of the elderly version of the Wild Grinders, predicting that they will never find the Lost Skate Spot. Lil Rob decided that the team have to camp on there, before Jack Knife pulls out a flare gun to destroy parts of the ground, trapping them into a circle. The Grinders were camping here; they were all saddened, but Lil Rob brings the encouragement to bring them to the Lost Skate Spot. Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Spitball *Jack Knife *Goggles *Larry (debut) Trivia Original *Unlike the episode's predecessor, Goggles' tone is much different. *There is an unused scene that pans forward to Jay Jay, who is ensemble with the other Grinders on a cliff. *This is the final episode to be premiered online. *This is the last episode to be submitted only online, Continuity *The Grinders do not wear their adventure gear again, until The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl. *The Adventure Pockets madetheir first appearance, but will never be mentioned again inthe TV series. **It gets it own DVD, before releasing another one that titled Adventures of Captain Grindstar. *This episode is the only debut of Larry, and will never be mentioned in the TV series. Character Revelations *Jack Knife mentions his mother that he was dropped as an infant. His mother is not physically revealed until Big Top Rob. Allusions *The poster for The Lost Skate Spot parodies one of the movies from the Indiana Jones franchise. *Jack Knife's quote "Game over, man...Game over." alludes from Bill Paxton's similar quote from Aliens. Running Gags *Emo Crys visual gag of his cries contains a goldfish swimming carelessly. Animation Errors Transcript See The Lost Skate Spot/Transcript. Gallery See The Lost Skate Spot/Gallery. Video Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes